


[all洛根]虚情

by bamboos



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, all洛根, 混乱邪恶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboos/pseuds/bamboos
Summary: 文前警告：ALL洛根，轮X（大概），神佑之城贵族x洛根（大概），人男贵族指挥官x洛根（……？），explicit分级，hurt with minor comfort, torture， rape/non-con，混乱邪恶，狗血扭曲，放飞自我，所有人OOC到天际，游戏设定全被我吃了。↑请确定能接受以上全部





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 文前警告：  
> ALL洛根，轮X（大概），神佑之城贵族x洛根（大概），人男贵族指挥官x洛根（……？），explicit分级，hurt with minor comfort, torture， rape/non-con，混乱邪恶，狗血扭曲，放飞自我，所有人OOC到天际，游戏设定全被我吃了。  
> 文中真的存在走心的箭头（但真实的箭头其实不是爱情）
> 
> ↑确定能接受吗
> 
> ↑真的确定能接受吗？？？？？？？？？？  
> 总之被雷到请立刻右上角，你好我也好x

他的四肢被铁链缚在床架上。  
阿妮丝并没有因为他的虚弱而放松警惕，沉重的铁链货真价实，就算是他状态全盛的时候也不可能空手挣脱。她本人站在囚室的门口，居高临下地打量着他。——洛根只能凭借他的直觉认为她在盯着他，毕竟以他被缚住的角度，他根本不可能看见站在门口的阿妮丝。  
“作为一个战士，我简直要佩服你的毅力了，洛根•萨克里。”她甜美地说，“可惜毅力有时等于固执，而固执往往意味着愚蠢。你难道还不愿意承认，自己已经是一颗弃子了？”  
洛根一言不发。阿妮丝的脚步逐渐靠近，最后在床边站定。洛根微微偏头，终于看到了她的脸。她冲他愉快地微笑着。  
“如果你不信，不妨自己说说，除了这个用途，你对珍娜女王，还有什么用呢？”她问，“你总还记得女王跟你的谈话吧？”  
洛根当然记得。  
墨德摩斯种荚留给他的伤久久未愈。很长一段时间他虚弱得下不了床，神佑之城和契约团最好的治疗师绞尽脑汁，才勉强让他恢复到扶着墙能稍微走两步的状态，但最好也就那样了。最后，他们不得不宣布，这古怪的伤情超出他们的能力范围——萨克里队长也许永远不可能恢复到以前的状态了。  
洛根得知这个消息的时候并没有受到过大的打击。这段时间以来他多少已经习惯了卧病在床的状态，而且他自己并未完全放弃希望。但当天下午珍娜女王来探望他，坐在他的床边，态度柔和地同他谈了许久。他一直保留的炽天使队长职位要被撤除了，她说。神佑之城的护卫工作非常繁重，而洛根又久久看不见痊愈的希望，炽天使不能一直没有队长。洛根很能理解她，他毫无怨言地接受了，甚至心里很是愧疚，因为他不能再为女王尽自己的一份力。珍娜女王似乎能读懂他的心思，对着他笑了起来。  
“但还有一件事，是你能为我做的。”她说，“我的骑士，你还愿意为我效力吗？”  
“只要我力所能及，我听凭您的吩咐。”洛根毫不迟疑地回答。  
女王似乎为这过于果断的回答而犹豫了一下，但这迟疑并没有持续很久。“现在神佑之城内的政治局势不太安稳，有些贵族近日来颇有怨言。我希望你能够帮忙安抚他们的不满。”  
“我乐意尽力，陛下。但恐怕我并不十分擅长应对贵族……”  
“我知道，没有关系，这件事情就需要你本人去做——既然你愿意，我会让阿妮丝接手这件事。她会安排好一切的。”女王告诉他。  
“你还指望用什么方法安抚那些贵族？”阿妮丝戏谑地问他，“用你的口才？你杰出的外交才能？用你战斗的英姿征服他们？当然不是啦。这件事情就只需要你本人去做——只需要把你光溜溜地裹在床单里，包装好了送给他们，有超过一半的贵族都能为此心满意足。女王把曾经宠爱的骑士赐给他们，谁能不感谢这种恩典呢？”  
“我不……”洛根开口才发现喉咙干哑得发不出声音。他忍着刺痛清了清嗓子，才艰难地将下半句变了调的话挤出来，“我不相信。”  
阿妮丝对此只是近乎纵容地笑了笑。  
“看来今天还没有给你喂过水，是吗？”她问，拿起床头放着的水瓶，拧开瓶盖，而后用毫不温柔的动作将瓶口塞到了他的嘴唇边。  
倾倒下来的水洒了洛根一脸。他狼狈地吞咽，却赶不上近乎放平的杯子里水流出的速度。完全平躺的姿势使水流进他的气管，于是他陷入剧烈的呛咳。阿妮丝完全没有停手的意思，在他撕心裂肺的咳嗽声中她持续往下倒着水，直到那一杯珍贵的水几乎尽数倾倒在他的脸上和上半身。  
洛根有时怀疑她也许有意想这样呛死自己。比普通人还虚弱得多的体质使得咳嗽耗尽了他仅存的体力。当呛咳结束，他几乎已经无法睁开眼睛。在昏眩的黑暗之中，他感到一只手落上他的胸膛，慢慢地向下滑过，直到最终落在他的肚脐下方。  
“我还是喜欢你以前的身材，现在瘦了点，不过也不坏。”阿妮丝评价道。而后她的手回到胸口，揉弄着洛根的乳头。  
尽管他内心里百般抗拒，他的乳头还是在外力的刺激下挺立了起来。  
洛根强迫自己紧闭双眼，让僵直的身体放松。过度紧绷只会无谓地损耗他的体力，而且在没办法切实反抗阿妮丝的情况下，至少他能留下最后这一丝尊严。曾经他们闲聊的时候曾经听卓加聊起她的研究，尽管除了斯奈夫没人听得懂。她当时提到过一个什么词，“神经反射”……？  
一阵灼热的剧痛打断了他的回忆。洛根无法控制地往上弹起身体，又重重落回铁床上。阿妮丝不耐烦地啧了一声，拨动床边一个旋钮，收紧了他四肢的铁链。“安静点，针都要歪了。”她抱怨道。她的右手持着一根烧红的钢针，慢慢穿过他的乳珠。  
洛根咬紧牙关，大颗大颗的汗珠从额头滑落。火烧般的剧痛后她将一个冰凉的金属环穿过那个孔，咔嗒一声，扣在一起。而后她绕到床的另一侧，开始揉弄他的另一个乳头。洛根积聚力气，竭力睁开眼，望向她。  
“你……为什么……这样做？”他问，几乎每说几个字就要停下喘息。阿妮丝似乎很意外他还能够说话，她暂时停下手中的工作，看了看他。  
“你又为什么要这样问？有区别吗？你何妨就当做我是一个嗜好折磨人的变态——这是个最合理的解释吧。”  
“我自认……和你……并无私怨。”洛根费力地说，“我以为……光刃的首领，不应当是……邪恶的人……”  
阿妮丝端详了他一会儿。  
“好吧，看在我们曾经是同事的份上，只有这一个问题，我会诚实地回答你。”她说，“一半的原因呢，当然是我奉了女王的命令——”  
第二根长针穿过了他另一边的乳头。洛根紧咬牙关，闭起眼睛。在剧痛中他听见阿妮丝愉快地笑起来。“哪怕你没有一丝一毫政治天分，仅仅凭借基本的逻辑，也能推断出来吧，如果珍娜女王希望让你好好的，我有什么胆子敢违背女王的旨意？我又为什么要冒这么大风险违抗她？女王当然知道我要对你做什么，她把你交到我手里，就是许可。你心里已经明白这个道理，洛根，你就是不肯对自己承认罢了。”  
洛根的身体绷得像一根马上要断裂的弦。他没有任何回应。  
“另一半的原因嘛，我亲自动手，当然是因为我对此感兴趣。”阿妮丝轻快地说，口吻就好像在贵族聚会上谈论天气，“作为曾经的炽天使队长，你的问题真是天真得让我想笑了，洛根。我和你并无仇怨，我就不会伤害你？世界可不是这样运行的，你应当明白吧。”  
咔嗒一响，另一个金属环也扣在了他胸口。而后一丝清凉的治愈魔法缠绕上他的胸口，炽热的疼痛开始消退，新鲜的伤口在魔法作用下愈合——洛根知道这并不是一件好事，那两个金属环会长在新生的血肉里，日后很难取出了。  
阿妮丝以沾湿的布巾拭去他胸口的血迹。她站起身来，打量了一下自己的工作。似乎感到满意了，她收起工具，转身离开，走了两步又停下来。“明天你醒来的时候，就不知道在哪一位贵族的宅邸了。”她这样通知道，“虽然我觉得这一问没有必要——你还有什么要说的吗？提醒你，那些贵族可不像我心慈手软。”  
“……即使女王容忍了你的所作所为，”洛根说，说出这句话的时候他感到心口剧痛，远胜过肉体的痛楚，“契约团和命运之刃……也不会允许。”  
“契约团在墨德摩斯一役之后七零八落，自顾不暇；至于命运之刃……早就名存实亡。我看，也许你是想说指挥官和硫磺石护民官吧？”阿妮丝问。  
她显然不需要他回答。顿了一顿，她继续道：“虽然我很想反驳你……唔，不过坚硬的东西总需要慢慢打磨，一下子击碎可就索然无味了。你就姑且继续怀抱这样的希望，期待着指挥官会来救你吧。”  
她的语气给洛根一种不祥的感觉，但他随即将这种想法压制下去。没有道理为了她的一席似是而非的话而怀疑指挥官和里特洛克——他和他们并肩作战过那么久。他们一定会来救他的。  
他必须相信他们一定会来救他。  
“不过嘛，我最后奉劝你一句，相信那些高尚的感情是没有用的。你对女王那样忠诚，看看你的忠诚最后换来了什么？——忠诚和信任是没有用的，只有权势和利益永恒。记住这一点，也许哪天我还能看见你重新爬上来。当然，我对你不抱什么期望就是了。”  
阿妮丝没再多留。她熄灭了屋内的灯，而后走出去，砰地一声关上了刑房的门。上锁的声音传来，然后洛根又一次孤身一人，留在了和墨德摩斯种荚里一样寂静而绝望的黑暗之中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有3P。  
> 再次警告。

再次醒来时他一眼就看到了维女士。  
但他稍微花了点时间才认出她来。毕竟他从没见过维女士这个打扮：他们往日的相见中所有人都衣冠楚楚，眼下她却只穿着白色的丝绸晨衣，头发在脑后松松地挽起来，不见任何珠宝首饰，看起来不似往日那般光彩照人。床头边放着一个小书桌，她正坐在桌前看着不知道什么文件。  
他被绑在一张非常低矮的床上，比地面高不了多少，身上只盖着薄若无物的一层被单。捆缚手足的不再是铁链，而换成了柔软的绳索——但洛根试着挣动了一下，发现它们十分坚韧。维女士轻轻呼出一口气，放下正在阅读的那张纸，扯动了手边的一根绳子。  
洛根惊愕地被悬吊了起来。  
他的四肢并不像他所想象的那样捆在床柱上——事实上它们几乎没有与任何东西相连，只除了他双手各有一根绳索，打了复杂的、可以滑动的花结，连接在一起。维女士拉动的那根绳子收紧了绳结，他双手被拉扯着合拢，安置在屋顶的滑轮使他整个上半身都被悬空吊起。  
“你醒啦，洛根。”维女士仿佛心情颇为愉快地说。她走到床边，伸手扶洛根坐起来。薄得近乎半透明的被单随之滑落，洛根低头打量自己的身体：艳红色的绸带在他赤裸的身上交缠出复杂的图案，用一眼根本看不明白、但富有美感的方式交叠捆绑着。如果不是绑在他自己身上，换个情境，洛根说不定甚至会觉得这手艺相当漂亮。他试着挣动了一下，发现是徒劳无功：绸带以巧妙的方式把他的肢体捆缚成了一个非常难以发力的姿势。  
“喜欢吗？”维女士问他，语气仿佛在谈论艺术品的好坏，“我自认手艺还不坏。不过绸带的颜色是我丈夫选的——唉，就算最和谐的夫妻也总会有一点小小的分歧，希望你能欣赏他的审美吧。”  
“维大臣？！”洛根惊愕地问。  
“我可没觉得自己的审美哪点不好了。”屋子另一边传来一个男声。洛根回过头去，才发现维大臣不知何时站在门口：他赤脚踩在厚重的、柔软的地毯上，简直一点声音也没发出来。“至少在萨克里队长这件事上面，我们的审美可是相当一致的。是不是，我亲爱的夫人？”  
“这倒没错。”维夫人微笑道，“我假设你已经吩咐过管家了？”  
“这你就放心吧。享用盛宴的时候如果有外人打扰，那就太败兴了。”  
“不愧是我能干的丈夫。”维夫人甜甜地夸道。  
他们怎么看都像一对过于恩爱的夫妇，但洛根听着这段莫名其妙的对话，只觉得心中不祥的预感越来越重。“你们要干什么？”他问。  
维大臣向他瞥了一眼，表示他确实听到了这句话。但他却没有作出任何回答，纯粹把洛根当做了空气。“时间不多，我们直入正题吧。”他说。  
维夫人舔了舔嘴唇。有一瞬她那股温婉贤淑的贵夫人神气褪去了，显露出一丝捕猎者的危险来，“好啊。”她说，拉紧了手边的绳子。  
按理说，洛根尽管瘦削了不少，要扯动一个成年男性的身体也不是什么轻松的活计。可维夫人拽动绳子的样子就好像毫不费力。手腕上的绳子再度收紧，把他向上拽去，最终洛根只能跪在床上，双手高高举起，才能使全身的重量不至于尽数压在手腕上。维大臣和维女士从床的两边各自爬上了床：一个衣冠楚楚、打着领结，另一个赤裸着小腿，只穿着雪白的低领绸睡衣。这幅场景也许能够满足任何人的性幻想吧——除了当下的洛根。  
维大臣摘下领结，递到洛根的嘴边。“咬住。”他命令道，像在吩咐宠物狗。洛根对他怒目而视。  
“不。”他斩钉截铁地回绝道。  
维大臣面不改色。他平静地伸出手来钳住了洛根的下颌——那只手的力气大得非同寻常，像是战士的手——迫使洛根张开了嘴，然后直接将领结塞了进去。  
“在正餐开始之前，看来我要明确一点：那就是，我们要对你做什么，你无权反对，也不可能反抗。”他用一种平平常常的语气说，“顺带一提，如果你试图把它吐出来，下一次我会直接卸掉你的下巴，然后很可能忘记再给你装回去。明白了吗？”  
洛根恶狠狠地咬着嘴里的领结，没有答话——他也说不了话。  
“哎，这样才是乖孩子。”维女士摸摸他的脸颊，夸赞道，“适当的反抗是情趣，但如果你的反抗给我们带来了麻烦，那可就不能尽兴了。”  
她另一只手拿起床头橱上的一个小瓶，打开瓶盖，倒了一点在手指上，周围顿时满溢起玫瑰花的馥郁香气。洛根警惕地瞪着她，维夫人朝他一笑，绕到了他的身后。  
两根手指探入了他的后穴。  
洛根无法自抑地发出一声含糊的惊叫。他努力拧转身子，回头望她——他们是夫妻！维大臣就在旁边！她是个女人！  
怎么会……怎么会有这样淫乱、这样变态的事情？怎么会有丈夫坐在旁边，看妻子操弄另一个男人？！  
“哎呀，这眼神也真凶狠。”维女士笑着说，“你在同半人马战斗的时候是不是也是同样的眼神，萨克里队长？”  
如果她在羞辱他，那么这一刻她成功了。洛根涨红了脸，猛地用力挣扎起来，发出含糊的呜呜声，试图吐出口中的领结。在他身前，维大臣将脱下来的外套往身后一挂。  
“请原谅——我可不愿言而无信，萨、克、里、队、长。”他带着讥讽的意味叫出这个称呼，毫不留情地单手卸掉了洛根的下巴。而后他伸手取出了那个已经被唾液沾湿的领结，一条细细的银丝粘在领结的一角被拉了出来。放在平时这足以令洛根尴尬，但这点小事如今很快就被抛到九霄云外了：顶着他惊恐的目光，维大臣解开了裤子拉链，他的阴茎已经直直地挺立起来了。  
身后维女士的动作并没有停下：她已经伸进了第三根手指，这使洛根的后穴感到一股撕裂般的胀痛。作为一名贵夫人，即使卸掉了假指甲，她原本的指甲也并不短，洛根能清楚地感觉到她那锋锐的指甲尖端轻轻地抠挖着他的直肠壁，力道刚好徘徊在疼痛的边缘。他疯狂地扭动着身子，拼命挣扎着想要摆脱她的手指，但维女士从他背后伸出一条手臂，绕过他的肩头环抱住他，姿势亲密，却如铁锁般将他束缚在了原地。这不对劲——即使他如今过于虚弱，一个贵夫人，也不该有这么大的力气——  
维大臣将阴茎插进了他的嘴里。  
他用一只手紧紧地掐住洛根的脖子，洛根甚至不能向后仰头躲避。又粗又长、带着腥味的性器末端直直抵进他的喉咙，让洛根想要呕吐，但卸掉的下颌使干呕的动作都变得不可能。掐在他脖子上的手像是铁锁绞紧喉咙，加上堵住了他喉咙的阴茎，洛根一时几乎要窒息。也许是维大臣觉察到了这个危险，锁住他脖子的手很快改为捏住后颈，维大臣站在床边，调整了一下姿势，开始在他的口腔里抽插起来。  
如果不是被卸掉了下巴，洛根一定要对着那根恶心的阴茎狠狠咬下去。也许维大臣正是考虑到了这一点吧，如今下颌脱臼的他什么都做不了，维大臣和维女士一人分出一只手来，加上那些缠绕在他身上的绸带，将他牢牢地固定在了原地。维女士耐心地用指甲一寸一寸探索着他的肠道，将玫瑰花味道的油脂涂满了他的内壁，而维大臣的龟头一遍遍地撞击着他的喉咙。他发出舒服的呻吟，洛根却只想吐。他只能从喉咙深处发出模糊不清的呜呜声，有时候这声音甚至被维大臣顶弄得变了调。  
“你可不要太快了。”维女士取笑道，“在萨克里队长面前——这可多丢面子。”  
她伸出手，沾了更多的润滑油，再探进去。这次她用了四根手指，进得很深。  
“不过呀，这毕竟可是洛根。”她用一种心满意足的语气慨叹道，“能把赫赫有名、英勇善战的洛根•萨克里像只小母狗一样捆在床上，让他给你口交——这么一说，再怎么快都不过分，是不是？”  
维大臣发出一声呻吟。“该死——你别说了。”  
维女士咯咯笑起来。洛根看不见她，可她这会儿听起来一点儿都不像那个稳重娴静的贵夫人，倒像是得了心爱玩具、兴奋过头的小女孩。他尚且清醒的一丁点理智很快为此感到毛骨悚然。  
没错。一个玩具——这就是他在他们面前的地位。  
如果以后还有其他的贵族，那或许也将会是他在那些人面前的地位。  
可是整个神佑之城那么多人。那么多贵族。总不可能每个人都……  
他的腰忽然一软。  
一股他从未体验过的快感像闪电一样冲上他的脊背，沿着脊梁骨一路直奔头顶，如果不是洛根的喉咙正被堵着，他也许会发出一声惊呼。维女士的手指在那一点上停顿了一下，然后她更准、更用力地碾压过那个点。  
洛根喉咙里发出模糊不清的呜咽。  
尽管他不像很多人嘲笑过的那样是个处男，但他从未尝试过这个，也从未体验过这样的快感。他全身的肌肉都在快感中绷紧痉挛，包括喉咙。维大臣呻吟一声，在他骤然缩紧的口腔里射了出来。  
咸腥温热的液体喷射进他的口中。维大臣抽出阴茎，随手将下巴安回去，洛根不顾下颌的剧痛，立刻陷入剧烈的呛咳。但维大臣不等他咳嗽着吐出精液，立刻将那个领结再次塞回了他的口中。  
“咽下去。”他就像吩咐狗那样命令道。  
洛根也只能咽下去。否则便是呛死，他别无选择。在被堵塞住的含糊不清的咳嗽中他听见维女士轻轻地笑了一声。“我们还没玩完呢，亲爱的。准备好再来一轮了吗？”  
洛根没法分辨她是在对自己还是在对维大臣说话，他也无暇分辨了：突如其来的快感将他的大脑搅成一堆浆糊。维女士的手指一次又一次地按压刚才那个地方，用指腹揉按，用指尖抠挖，用指甲一下一下在上面轻轻地蹭过来蹭过去，像是在搔痒。他的腰发软，他全身都软得像一滩水，跪都跪不住，在维女士的臂弯里直往下滑。他的思绪和戒备都被过于强烈的陌生的快感烧成一片空白，这快感来得过于凶猛，倒像一种折磨。  
维大臣在他身前说了什么。他没有听清，强烈的刺激之下周围的一切都退化为背景音。最后维大臣拉扯他的乳环，新愈合的伤口的刺痛才让他勉强回神。“看看，他这就已经不行了。”维大臣说，“你还说我快，嗯？”  
“亲爱的，你真的沦落到和洛根比较了吗？”维女士带着笑问。在他肠道里的手指停下了，洛根勉强寻回一点点理智，才发现自己已经硬得发痛。一只手轻轻触碰他的柱体，滑过龟头上的褶皱，令洛根全身发抖。  
而后维大臣慢慢地将一根纤细的金属棒插了进去。  
所有的尊严都无法阻止洛根发出一声模糊的呜咽。维女士又一次笑起来，她甚至轻轻地“噢”了一声，像是看到了什么可爱的小猫小狗那样。“现在还不行，我们可还没尽兴呢。”她轻轻地说。  
他们仁慈地给了他一点休息的时间，然后又来了一轮。到了最后，他几乎已经意识模糊，全靠手腕上的绳子悬吊才没有直接瘫在床上。当终于、终于他们拔出他身前的那根细细的金属棒，他甚至已经说不清自己感受到的是快感还是折磨。  
他在高潮中昏迷了过去。

他下一次醒来时仍旧在那张低矮的床上，喉咙生疼，全身发软，这一回手脚被捆缚在了床柱上。仍旧用了那种艳红色的绸带，但这回不像上次那样绑缚成复杂的形状，只是简单地起到了束缚的作用。有面无表情、一言不发的仆人给他送水送饭，屋子没有窗户，分辨不出白天黑夜，屋角一盏被黄色灯罩罩着的灯总是亮着。他昏昏沉沉数着心跳等了大约三个多小时，维大臣来见他。他给洛根解开了绳结，允许他起身活动大约半个小时，然后告诉他，他有半个月的时间是独属于维大臣和维女士的。那些贵族仿佛还制定了什么排班表，这令洛根感到恶心。  
洛根在这间房间里度过了不见天日的一段时间。给他送饭的仆人要么是装聋作哑、要么就是真的哑巴，他从未从任何人那里得到任何回应。维大臣和维女士有时一起来，有时他们会单独前来。洛根甚至慢慢摸清楚他们的爱好：维大臣喜欢控制别人，他会用侮辱的蔑称来 称呼洛根，也不介意动用一些略显粗暴的手段，但似乎又极有分寸。而维女士喜欢令他失控，她让洛根见识了各种各样他想都没想过的古怪工具：皮鞭、眼罩、蜡烛、冰块、珍珠、小铃铛。他们两个一起来是最糟的，往往以洛根昏过去告终。  
终于，有一天维女士单独来到房间。她穿着浅蓝色的便装，看起来温柔而高贵。“告诉你两个不幸的消息。第一——我的丈夫不幸被女王召见，他要错过告别宴了。”  
洛根松了口气。他也许表现得太明显，维夫人微微地挑起了秀眉。“第二个不幸的消息：今天是半个月最后一天了。你一定感到庆幸，是吗？如果我告诉你，下一个接手的是考迪克斯大臣，你还这样觉得吗？”  
洛根的心一沉。  
在他没有受伤、尚未落到这等境地的时候，他曾经觉得阿妮丝、维女士和维大臣为人都还算不错。如果他们已经这样，那么与他最不对付的考迪克斯大臣……他没法继续想下去。  
“落到考迪克斯大臣手里，今晚也许就是我们最后一次活着见面了，对不对？格外值得纪念的一晚，你可要好好表现。”  
她说着为他解开手足上的绸带，惯例是在被他们享用之前他要先洗澡。先解脚上，再解手上的。洛根从没在这一环节试图反抗，但今天，当维女士最后解开他右手上的绸带时，洛根猛然暴起，右手反手钳住维女士的手，左手拿着绸带绕向她的脖子。  
他没想真的杀死她。只要挟持住她，也许他仍有逃离的希望——维大臣被女王召见，不在府中，制住了维女士，其他的仆人就会投鼠忌器。  
但维女士敏捷地往后一缩。她用力一抽右手，反把洛根带得身子向前倾，身子后仰，令洛根的攻击落了个空，左手则敏捷地出击，用掌刀用力斩中洛根的腕关节，便轻松地打消了他的攻击。而后她一拧一转，用整个身子的力道带着洛根往旁边翻转，再合身扑上——便将洛根面朝下压在了床上，用膝盖压住他的后背。  
“就是不肯好聚好散，嗯？我还以为对比一下考迪克斯大臣，你至少会觉得这儿还不算太糟呢。”她说，没有发怒，反而笑了起来，“不过——会宁死不屈，会拼死反抗，才是我想要得到的萨克里队长。”  
“好吧，洗澡而已，不洗也没什么关系。”她轻松地说，用膝盖和一只手压住洛根，另一只手抓起绸带，熟练地将他双手捆在背后，“我会确保这场告别宴令人难忘的。”  
这的确令人难忘。也许她的确真的发怒了，而这就是她发怒的后果。洛根被她操弄着，在极乐与痛苦之中徘徊，忽上忽下。她用蜡油滴上他的乳头，她用冰块摩擦他挺立的欲望，她揉弄他的耳垂，抚摸他的腰侧，在他耳边呼气，然后笑着告诉他他的耳朵红成一片。  
“你到底是谁？”在喘息的间歇里洛根断断续续地问她，“你们……不可能是……普通的贵族……”  
维女士和维大臣的身材都很好，肌肉匀称，这也许还能解释为对体型的注意，可是那娴熟的战斗技巧并不是随随便便可以习得的。哪怕洛根虚弱至此，他终究也曾是顶尖的战士，没有几个普通人扛得下他突如其来的攻击。可是维女士轻轻松松地打消了他的攻势，并抓住他短暂的虚弱和惊讶立即逆转战局——哪怕是指挥官那样的天才，也至少需要几年不间断的训练和大量实战才能做到这一点。  
“我们不是普通的贵族，或者我们不是你印象中的贵族？”维女士带着笑意的声音在他背后回答，“你说得好像你了解真正的贵族。告诉我，洛根，你敢说你了解吗？在此之前，你难道相信女王会把你送给贵族们享用？你难道相信我们会对你做出这种事情来？”  
洛根没法回答。  
“你有一次曾经说我们这样是变态，夫妻两人共同享用一个男人。你记得吗？我告诉你，要说变态，我们两个在神佑之城的贵族里都排不上号，至少我们的爱好玩不出人命。我们甚至还感情和睦——你知道贵族婚姻里能有共同爱好有多难得吗？如果考迪克斯大臣没在他那半个月里把你玩死，你会知道，不伤害别人的爱好有多么难得。”  
洛根冷笑了一声。“不伤害别人？”  
“啊，你想指责我们伤害了你？”维女士咯咯笑起来，“我亲爱的萨克里队长。落到这一步，你还认为自己算是个人吗？”  
洛根哼了一声，算作回答。  
“你不算。你不配。你知道你在我们眼中是什么吗？你是曾经光辉万丈、英勇善战的炽天使队长，你也是一个眼瞎耳聋、注定要被政治碾碎的可怜虫。你以为你只是不走运才会落到这一步吗？不，没有墨德摩斯，你也注定有一天要被牺牲，因为你从没认清过谁。”  
她附在洛根耳边低语，呼气吹到他的耳廓上，极亲密又极冰冷。那几乎像是个亲吻。  
“我们相识总有超过十年了吧，萨克里队长？你又和我们朝夕相处了半个月。可是直到今天你对我动手之前，你都没有认清我。你爱慕珍娜女王整个神佑之城人尽皆知，可你也没有认清过她。你从没见过真正的我们——你从没见过任何人真正的样子。”  
她的手指握住了洛根的阴茎，上下套弄起来。在昏乱的欲望冲击中她的声音忽远忽近，听起来像是恶魔的低语。  
“你所见到的全都是伪装，你所听到的全都是谎言，你的信念全都是虚伪的空话。你甚至不肯诚实面对自己的欲望。难道这世间还有什么是值得你相信的，萨克里队长？”


	3. Chapter 3

尽管洛根厌恶维女士和维大臣，但有一点他不得不承认他们说对了：和考迪克斯比起来，他们简直算得上温柔友好。  
而考迪克斯……变态已经不足以形容他。倘若把他比作恶魔，那也许恶魔都会觉得受到了侮辱。  
洛根不再有囚室：他直接被送进了刑房，然后就没离开过那儿。考迪克斯热衷于虐待，并且总是要自己动手。当然也少不了性事：但性事也许只是虐待的另一种方式。又或者反过来，虐待是满足他的性欲的一种方式。洛根没有办法读懂他，就好像人类没有办法了解一个恶魔。  
在他第一次昏过去之后，考迪克斯在刑房里弄了一个昂贵的治疗法阵，专门用来保住他的性命。洛根之前从不知道考迪克斯对他的恨意已经到了这个地步，甚至不肯干干脆脆地杀死他。治疗法阵和每天三次的治疗法术保住了他的性命，但也只是勉强活着罢了：毕竟那是一个身体健康的普通人都可能承受不来的折磨。在刑房的每一天，洛根都以为自己在下一次昏迷之后不会再醒过来。  
但他没有死。  
不知年月的某次昏迷之后他逐渐恢复意识，昏昏沉沉中听到一个年轻女孩子的声音。这很少见——自从他进入这间屋子，还从没有女性来过，连女治疗师都没有。那个女孩子又急又快地说着什么。  
“……我留在这里？可是，指挥官，我父亲——还有瓦里特——”  
“没关系，德米，考迪克斯大臣那边我会负责应对。万一遇到了瓦里特，我也答应你，只要能劝服她，我尽量不会伤到她的性命。萨克里队长伤得太重，你留在这里照看他，我才能放心应对考迪克斯大臣。万一有仆人或护卫再过来，有你带队，我相信也能解决掉。”另一个温和的男声回答她。  
“我……好吧。”少女的声音犹豫着答应下来，“我父亲是个非常冷酷又残忍的人，哪怕他现在也许已经快疯了，可他一定还藏着什么阴谋诡计。你要小心，指挥官。”  
“没事的，德米。放心交给我吧。”  
洛根的体力并不足以支撑他继续听下去了。先前这一小段对话也并不算真正地被他听到，只不过算是在半昏半醒之间他所意识到的一些含混的声音罢了。少女的声音凑近了他，在他旁边说着些什么，但洛根并不能听清楚。  
大概这是又一次的幻觉。在昏迷中有时候他会做梦，听到命运之刃的战友们的声音，听见卓加的讥嘲、伊尔的大笑、里特洛克用尾巴一下一下拍打着地面。他还记得听到过契约团士兵的声音，听见过指挥官急切地呼唤他的名字。那些都是发生在梦里的事情，这次大概也不意外。  
他发现自己错了。  
下一次醒来的时候他俯卧在一个柔软的表面，有一只手按着他的脊背。在半昏半醒间洛根下意识地挣动一下，那只手稍微加了点力气按住他，有人俯下身来在他耳边低语，温热的呼吸掠过他的耳廓。对方说到第二遍洛根才听清楚了他说的是什么。  
“嘘……别动，你伤得太重了。不要动。治疗还没结束。”  
那是一个他如此熟悉的声音。并且，不像是梦中，如今响在耳边的声音真真切切。洛根想要相信，却又几乎不敢相信。  
“……指挥官？”他用气声问。  
“是我。”  
“考迪克斯……”  
“他犯了叛国罪，证据确凿。我亲手处决了他。现在你在我家里。——好了，这些事情以后再说，让我先处理你身上的伤。”  
清凉的治愈魔法像水流一样流过他的背部，从后颈到腰间——没有一处皮肤不是伤痕叠着伤痕，近乎血肉模糊的。因此疗愈的过程显得十分漫长，魔法流过一遍，隔一会儿等待施法冷却，再流过一遍。整个过程一片寂静，洛根没有力气说话，指挥官则似乎并无闲聊的兴致。不知道是第七遍还是第八遍之后，指挥官停下魔法，用手掌缓缓抚摸过洛根的脊背，从肩胛骨往下，一直到腰窝。常年握持刀剑形成的茧子擦过刚刚新生的嫩肉，洛根本能地微微发颤，下意识地绷紧了脊背。  
“考迪克斯弄的那个治疗法阵太粗糙了。”指挥官似乎不太满意地说。洛根俯卧着的姿势看不见他的脸，只能偶尔看到他的一只手，还有床边的床头橱，但他几乎能从声音中想象指挥官皱着眉头的模样，“有些旧伤口愈合得不好，血肉粘合在一起，需要重新切开来。能忍一忍吗，洛根？”  
洛根当然不会有别的回答，他点了点头。指挥官拿起床头橱边一把小小的银色短匕。“不要紧张，放松。”他说。  
洛根的确不紧张。和考迪克斯的拷打比起来，匕首刺入后背带来的些许疼痛几乎可以忽略不计。指挥官反倒很惊讶的样子。“……你还真的不紧张。”在处理了两个伤口之后，他说。  
“没有什么好紧张的。”洛根说。  
他喉咙干哑，只能发出气声，指挥官大约听得不太真切，因为他停下了手中的动作，凑到了他旁边。“我没听清。你为什么不紧张？”  
“因为是你。”洛根尽量简短地回答。  
指挥官好一阵子没再说话。停了一会儿，他才继续去处理洛根背上的伤。洛根并没有多想，他在指挥官处理到右肩的时候重新睡着了。  
他再次醒来时是黄昏：拉拢着的窗帘最下端透出一丝映在地板上的落日余晖。这是不知多久以来洛根第一次辨得出白天黑夜。他用手肘撑起上半身，打量了一下周围。  
屋子里一切东西都做工精美，但风格却显得素朴。靠墙放着武器架，上面却没有武器，先前洛根看到的、床头柜上放着的药品和短匕也都被收走了。洛根试探着打开一个抽屉，发现里面空空如也。除了家具和被褥，屋子里有所用处的似乎就只有对面书橱上放着的半架书。这里看起来像是个被废弃不用、又临时收拾出来的客房，没有什么可用的东西，也没有什么可伤人的东西。床头旁有个召唤仆人的按铃，洛根谨慎起见，决定不去动它。他挪到门边，试着拧了一下把手。  
门是反锁着的。他拧了几下，都丝毫不动。  
尽管知道这里是指挥官的地方，可仅凭借这点就几乎让洛根再次陷入焦虑。他扶着墙慢慢往回走，想要去观察一下窗户的情况，但还没走到窗台边，门开了，指挥官走了进来。  
“事情有点多，我暂时没顾上这边——门窗都是锁着的，我建议你别尝试，洛根，其他贵族可不像我一样友好，你知道的。”指挥官说，过来帮忙扶他坐回床上。  
洛根心一沉。“其他贵族？！”他问，“指挥官，我以为——这里不是你家吗？”  
“是我家，我向女王把你要了过来，作为清除考迪克斯大臣的奖赏。”指挥官说，单手揉了揉额头，“但人是很容易收买的，我也不敢说我家里的每个仆人都百分之百地忠诚于我。我吩咐过家里的仆人，不能有任何人进入房间。如果你需要什么，可以按铃隔着房门吩咐他们。”  
“……指挥官。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不能明白。”洛根真心实意地发问，“为什么？”  
指挥官嘴角仿佛露出一丝微笑。  
“因为你从来不像个贵族。因为你不了解贵族、甚至也不想了解贵族。不管在哪个地方，你总是维持着你那一套作风，哪怕在一群贵族之间，你仍旧是洛根•萨克里。”他轻柔地说，“这就是为什么我们爱你。”  
他没给洛根继续问下去的机会。“来吃晚饭——然后我该给你换药了。”  
晚饭也是指挥官亲自出门拿进来，似乎当真打定了主意不让洛根接触任何外人。药还是他疗伤时契约团和神佑之城的医生商量的药方，味道古怪，像是油漆和树胶的混合体。他自己没吃什么，只是坐在旁边看着。“我之前在男爵夫人贾斯敏娜那里吃过了——她家的甜点简直甜得让人难以入口，你都不会相信的。”他说。洛根鼻端嗅到一股若有若无的雪松香气，也许那是他为了赴宴应酬而喷的香水。他莫名觉得那气味熟悉，又想不起在何处闻到过。  
等洛根吃完了药、吃了饭——尽管他那碗粥几乎没怎么动——指挥官就把他按回了床上。  
“脱衣服吧。”他说。  
洛根并不想听从，这些时日来他受够了赤身裸体。但指挥官的要求是正当的：换药显然无法穿着衣服进行。而且他的神态那么自然而从容，好像全不觉得这有任何不对。慢慢地，洛根还是解开了上衣的纽扣。  
他身上的伤并没有缠绷带——那非得将他整个人裹成木乃伊不可。大量的治疗魔法暂且粘合了伤口，眼下洛根的身上全是刚收口的伤口和新生的粉色嫩肉，说实话乍一看甚至有点吓人。但指挥官望着他裸露的胸膛，几乎目不转睛。洛根只当做他是在观察伤口，尽管被看得有些不自在，却仍旧没有在意。他慢慢脱下上衣，放在旁边，让整个上半身裸露出来。  
“还有裤子。”指挥官说。  
洛根梗了一下。  
“你腿上也尽是伤呢。”指挥官无比自然地说。  
洛根只得脱下裤子——每一刻都比前一刻觉得尴尬十倍。指挥官把他在床上放平，不知道从哪里掏出一个药瓶，开始给一些还没有完全愈合的血口上药，用治愈魔法再一次冲刷他的身体，从后颈沿着脊背一路向下。和上次一模一样的流程，但这一次洛根醒着：他清楚地感觉到了指挥官的手指越过腰窝，划过臀部，探进臀缝之中。  
“指挥官！”他低呼，试图挣动。指挥官将他按住了。“别动，药还没上完——你后面有不少撕裂伤需要治疗。”  
“不必——”洛根挣扎道，“我可以自己……”  
“那个位置，你自己不方便的。”指挥官说，无视了他的反对。他轻而易举地压制住洛根的挣扎，将手指探进了后穴。  
那并不真正是上药。  
至少不完全是上药。  
换做以前，洛根也许察觉不到。但如今他可以迅速地分辨出来：那根手指并非在均匀地涂抹药膏。它在探索他的肠道内壁，并且显然已经摸索得很清楚，因为指挥官几乎不费什么劲就迅速地找到了他的敏感点。他用指尖不轻不重地轻轻碾过那一点，让洛根浑身剧烈颤抖。“指挥官！”他叫道，奋力挣扎起来。  
指挥官压制住了他。  
屋子里没有任何用来捆缚的工具：既没有麻绳、铁链，也没有绸带。但以指挥官的武力，要压制一个病人显然完全不需要工具。他甚至只用了一只手：另一只手仍旧在洛根的后面摸索着，将更多的药膏推进深处。  
“你刚从考迪克斯那里被带回来的时候就是我处理的伤势，没有让其他医师插手。当时你直肠的撕裂伤非常严重，你知道吗？打个不恰当的比喻，就好像你刚被一群发了疯的野狗操过——考迪克斯没真的这么对你吧？不过，不是野狗，就是他本人。还有维大臣、维女士，还有阿妮丝。他们是不是都这样对待过你？”  
“——指挥官！！”  
指挥官充耳不闻他的怒吼——尽管那怒吼因为虚弱无力，听起来一点都不具备威慑力。他的声音温和，态度平静，像是在认真地谈论伤势。  
“他们都这样对待过你。”他说，“为什么我不可以？”  
那根手指开始轻轻地揉弄他的敏感点。洛根在铁箍般的钳制之下奋力挣扎，半是为了情欲，半是为了不可置信的震惊。“指挥官，你不知道自己在做什么！”  
“我知道，我很清楚。”指挥官说，他甚至轻轻地笑了一下，“是你不知道自己在面对谁。”  
他的手指惩罚般地加重了力道。洛根闷哼一声，弓起背来，双手紧紧地攥住床单。他的性器已经硬起来了，而他不得不非常艰难地克制住想要在床单上磨蹭的冲动。“指挥官……停下……你不是会做这种事的人……！”  
指挥官叹息了一声。  
“我不知道该说你太高估我了，还是你太低估自己了。我是个贵族——我‘也’是个贵族。你不是第一天知道这件事了，洛根。而且——让我们回到先前的问题吧。这对你有什么不好？我保证会比考迪克斯温柔，我会比之前任何人都温柔。我想让你快乐，而非让你痛苦。有什么好反对的？为什么连考迪克斯都可以，我却不行？”  
“——可你……你是……指挥官……”  
你是我的挚友。他悲哀地想，至少我曾以为如此。  
指挥官又叹了口气。明明他眼下是施暴的一方，然而他的声音听起来却无奈而悲伤，不知道是想到了什么。“原来连你也这样看我，洛根。”他说。  
然后他一翻身跃上了床，跨坐到洛根背后。无数黑暗的画面猛然袭来，洛根以为他下一刻就要和维大臣或考迪克斯一样脱下裤子，掏出性器——但指挥官并没有。他只是伏下身来，用手肘、膝盖和自己的身体压制住了洛根。而后他空出了另一只手，在洛根身前撸动起来。  
洛根释放得很快。  
身体的愉悦与精神上苦涩的痛楚几乎要将他撕裂，而今过于虚弱的身体也承受不起情欲的冲击。昏沉中他感觉到指挥官低下头来，在他的后颈上轻轻地咬了一下——那有点像是一个吻。  
“你会习惯的，我的洛根。”指挥官对他低语，“我会得到你，只有我能得到你——你会知道，在所有贵族之中这是最好的。”  
不。洛根想。这是最糟的。  
在所有人当中，只有指挥官背叛了他，是最令人绝望的。  
——是唯一能够真正令他绝望的。


	4. Chapter 4

他醒来时指挥官仍旧在床边。在洛根无知无觉的时候他被摆成了侧卧的姿势，指挥官坐在床边，双手小心地捧着他的一只手。  
考迪克斯曾经将他十根手指的指甲一一拔掉。指挥官皱眉检视着那些难以愈合的伤口，嘴里低低地吟诵着治疗的咒语，节奏顿挫，像个温柔的情人。洛根猛地将手抽回来，指挥官没有阻止他，只是露出一副惋惜的表情。“我很喜欢你的手。”他说，“还好，指甲总能长回来。”  
“指挥官。”洛根说，“让我离开。”  
“就算我让你离开，你能去哪儿？”指挥官问，“我向你保证，只要你离开了这庄园一步，不等你走出一个街区，就会有贵族来把你抢回家。难道你会认为被他们抢走，也比留在这儿好吗？”  
“我可以去找里特洛克，还有凯西，还有契约团。只要你肯帮我，指挥官——你知道这是不对的事情。”  
指挥官笑起来。“洛根，在阴谋诡计、勾心斗角上，一个十岁的孩子都比你聪明。你难道认为待在圣林之地、或者待在契约团就安全了？我告诉你，契约团比神佑之城还危险，因为契约团的人太多了、太杂了。总会有那么一两个有私心的人是可以被利用的。你以为你的伤势为什么迟迟不见好转，洛根？难道你就没有奇怪过，怎么你的情况到达一个阶段，就如此稳定地维持在哪儿，不再继续有起色了？”  
洛根脸色大变，弹坐起身。“你是说——当时的医生出了问题？你知道？！”  
“我知道什么？如果有人问我，我只会说我一无所知。”指挥官笑着说，“买通契约团医师的是考迪克斯大臣。这也是他最终的罪名之一，证据确凿，无可辩驳。当然，考迪克斯大臣当初是怎么会发现契约团有隙可乘，怎么想办法和被收买的医师接上头的，那我可就不知道了。”  
他悠悠地叹了口气：“多讽刺啊：神佑之城的医生没出问题，倒是契约团的医师做出这等背叛的行径。在场所有契约团的人，包括命运之刃，都感到怒不可遏。大家一致表决通过，而后我亲手处死了他。”  
“你是灭了他的口。”洛根说，感到全身发冷，“指挥官！你——你为什么要这样做？你怎么能这么做！”  
“我怎么就不能这么做？”指挥官反问，“想要得到一只天鹅，需得折断它的翅膀，它才不会飞走。这是常识。我们也曾经一起调查过那些贵族中见不得人的事情，洛根，那时候我可不记得你有这样愤怒。”  
“可是你——指挥官！你是契约团的指挥官，你是泰瑞亚的英雄，所有人都仰望你。你却诱惑一个人收取贿赂，又杀他灭口？你怎么能这样做？”  
“我怎么就不能这样做？”指挥官反问。洛根不清楚这句话到底是哪里触动了他，但指挥官平静的外表终于有了些波动。他看起来仿佛有些激动——甚至隐约有些愤怒。“我凭什么不能这样做？你现在又有什么资格来对我说教，洛根？”  
他猛地翻身压住洛根，不再像先前照料他手指时那样温柔，带上几分掠食者的危险。他轻巧地闪避过洛根的攻击，单手将他的手腕锁死在背后，另一只手掀开了薄被。  
“几个人对你这样做过了？”他问，“我是第四个？第五个？为什么唯独你不能接受我这样做——因为我是指挥官？”  
“我不能接受任何人这样做！”  
“但是你特别不能接受我。你能否认吗？”  
洛根无言以对。  
“为什么我不能是邪恶的贵族？我不能对你怀有不可见人的欲望？你对我的信心都是毫无根据的幻想，洛根。但说实话，我很失望——我没想到你居然也有着同样的心态：认为我是指挥官，我是高高在上、战无不胜的领袖，我是正直的、英勇的、无私的英雄，是不可击溃的偶像。”  
他握住洛根手腕的手如同铁钳，但那不可摇撼的手指却避过了他十指上的每一个伤口。  
“我不是偶像、也不是神。我是个凡人——或者说我曾是个凡人，而后我失去了做凡人的权利。可是你要知道，洛根，我有私欲、有缺陷。凭什么我不可以有想要到手、想要占有的人？凭什么你唯独不能接受我用卑劣的手段强占你，因为这击碎了你对我不切实际的要求？你比我高贵几分呢，洛根？”  
洛根开口要回答，但他的回答中途变调成为了一声惊喘：指挥官这一次没有细致温柔的准备，两根沾着润滑油的手指直接探进了甬道。尚未完全愈合的伤口传来被再次撕裂的剧痛，洛根咬牙忍耐了片刻，才能把话说完整。  
“我并不是……将你看作毫无缺点的偶像。我只是……曾经那样信任你……和其他的贵族是不一样的。”  
“我知道——你待我同待其他贵族也不同。”指挥官说。他探进了第三根手指，“可那还不够。远远不够。我一定要得到你。”  
“指挥官——”  
“有好几年了，我没从你那里听到过别的称呼。”指挥官打断了他，“你还记得欧尔之战后你曾对我说过什么吗？我们在三体堡垒的门外，你同我说，‘我知道你目前的头衔是指挥官，但对我来说，你永远都是夏摩尔的英雄。’你恐怕已经忘了这句话了，是吗，萨克里队长？连你也忘了我是一个人、不是一个传说中的英雄？难道我不能有想要的东西，难道我必须永远保持正直而毫无缺点的完美形象，失去了占有一个人的权利？”  
他后穴中抽插的手指搅动出淫靡的水声。指挥官抽出手来，换了个姿势，将他的双手从扭在后背改为越过头顶按住。润滑剂沾满了他的手腕。  
“就是因为这个……你才这样恨我吗？”洛根问。  
“不。”指挥官说，他回答得迅速而平静，“我爱你。所以我才不能容忍别人得到你。”  
洛根咬紧牙关，在痛楚和情欲的夹逼之中挤出一声短促的冷笑。“你……有意阻止我病情好转……让我沦为贵族的玩物……强暴我……而你竟敢说……这是爱我？”  
“你继续这样说下去，我会觉得，我好像还不够努力，竟让你能够分心说这么多话。”指挥官说。  
他抽出手来，洛根听见他扯下腰带的声音。片刻之后，指挥官从身后贯穿了他。  
洛根咬紧牙关，将额头用力抵在枕头上。他做好接受痛苦的准备：对此他并不陌生，这段时日给了他过于丰富的经验。而即使在此之前，作为炽天使的队长，作为一名经验丰富的战士，他对于忍耐痛苦也颇有经验。  
但指挥官并没有急着粗暴地占有他。他伏下身来，胸口与洛根的后背相贴。洛根的后颈感到柔软的触感：指挥官轻轻地吻了他的发根。他原先沾着润滑剂的那只手移向他的下身，抚弄起他的性器。他揉弄着性器上的褶皱，用粗糙的茧轻轻擦过龟头。  
“你并没有权力定义什么是爱、什么不是。”他说。  
这一次洛根终于没法再回答他。  
指挥官无疑是个经验丰富的人。即使是处于这样绝望而屈辱的心境，即使他的身体虚弱疲惫不堪，指挥官也仍旧能挑弄起他的欲望。身体的反应是不容否认的。指挥官探索着他的身体，轻轻舔他的耳垂，挤压他的乳头，抚摸他的腰线，又避开一切尚未完全愈合的伤口。正如他学习战斗一样，他在此方面的学习也速度飞快。很快他开始用力地顶进洛根的身体，每一次都准确地碰到那个让洛根全身颤抖的点。  
洛根想要叫他的名字，让他停下，但说不出话。他牙齿紧紧咬住嘴唇，仍旧无法抑制磕磕绊绊的呻吟从喉间发出。指挥官解救了他刚刚被治愈，还留着新伤疤的嘴唇，将枕头的一角塞进他嘴里。为此他暂时放松了压住洛根双腕的那只手，但洛根几乎没有感觉到——他双手只是盲目地攥紧任何自己能抓到的地方，在情欲和快感的浪潮中徒劳地试图去够一段支撑不起他的浮木。他全身脱力，神经却兴奋得濒临过载。他的肌肤如同被火焰炙烤般灼热，指挥官抚摸他的身体，在最敏感的尚未愈合的伤痕边缘落下凉凉的吻。  
这不是他第一次体验失控，维女士和维大臣都喜欢将他玩弄到无法自控的境地。但和指挥官的这一次不一样：指挥官不是在操纵他，甚至可以说，指挥官近似在取悦他。他用手指梳理过洛根的头发，他小心地避让开那些仍旧绽着血肉的伤口，他用手指抹去洛根唇窝处积聚的一汪汗水，从背后环抱着他，轻轻地吻了吻那个地方。但同时他也用力地把洛根顶弄出声音，他在洛根几乎要高潮的前一刻用手指堵住了那个出口，逼洛根发出一声变了调的哭喊。他将曾经的炽天使队长，变成了雌伏身下的娼妓。  
洛根不记得这场情事究竟是如何结束的。疗愈的法术将他从昏迷中唤醒，他发觉自己赤裸地躺在一片凌乱的床单上，下身沾满精液，分不清是谁的。指挥官只披了一件薄衬衫，敞着领口，跪坐在他旁边，蓝莹莹的法术光芒在他的双手中闪动，被他按在洛根的胸膛上。  
而洛根长久以来的头一次，几乎感到自己完全看不到别的出路。  
没有人会怀疑指挥官。哪怕是里特洛克、凯西，如果他们知道他在指挥官这里，也会安心地以为他已经安全了。他自己即使在全盛期对上指挥官也不敢说必胜，何况指挥官如今有数不清的办法让他保持虚弱。逃出这里的唯一希望是趁指挥官外出，可是正如他所说的，即使离开了他的宅邸，又怎么离开神佑之城？  
这是无可否认的：他看不到任何出路。  
——但是……  
他记得指挥官从肉食鸟鞍座上跳下来，身上沾满雪沫，朝他们快步走来。“我差点在树林里迷了路。希望我没有迟到太久。你们的情况怎么样了？”他问，衣摆带起寒风，身上有雪松的气味扑面而来。  
这是不对的。他本该从没见过那样的指挥官、他本来从未涉足那样的雪原。这一切都非常不对。  
“你说让我不要叫你指挥官。”洛根低声开口，“我也的确说过，在我心里你永远是夏摩尔的英雄——可是我所记得的夏摩尔的英雄，并不是这样的。”  
“人是会变的。”指挥官说，“而且，你所记得的也并不是真正的我。你从阿妮丝、维大臣和维女士身上还没吸取教训吗？”  
“总有些东西是不会变的。”洛根坚决地说，“我所认识的是那个愿意为了不认识的平民而拼上性命的人、是那个为了好友甘愿冒险孤身深入丛林的人。那样一个人，绝不会变成如今这个样子。”  
——但是他在昏迷中听到过一个熟悉的呼唤。那个声音总是在他醒来后便被忘却，但一次一次、越来越清晰。到了最后，他终于辨清楚了那个声音在喊他的名字。  
“——洛根。洛根！洛根•萨克里！”指挥官呼喊他，一次比一次急切，一次比一次绝望，“萨克里队长！萨克里司令！——洛根，醒一醒！！！”  
这不对。  
他只听指挥官叫过一个“司令”，就是契约团的司令。可是特拉赫恩已经牺牲。而在他牺牲后……在他牺牲后，契约团的司令是……是……  
“你不是真实的指挥官。”洛根说，“这一切都不是真的，”  
指挥官很平静地望着他，并没有反驳。他甚至没有停下手上的治疗。  
“我不是现实中的指挥官，没错；但你未必能说我不是真实的指挥官。”他说，“你在现实中看到的是他们的伪装、是他们肯给你看的一面。倘若有一天你沦落至此，难道你认为他们不会露出这般样貌吗？你在现实中看到的是假象。而我才是真实的。我是指挥官——我是他的情欲、是他的阴谋、是他不肯给你看的另一面。”  
他甚至在微笑。那个笑像极了真正的指挥官。  
“你回到现实去，只是进入了另一个虚假的世界。你留在这里，才是看到真实。”  
“我不需要这样的‘真实’。”洛根说。他体内不知道从哪里突然涌起一股力气。他推开指挥官，坐起身来，“你只是幻象罢了。”  
“掩耳盗铃，洛根，这只是掩耳盗铃。”指挥官笑着说。“这是你欺骗自己的谎言，你明知道他们的确做得出这样的事情。”  
“不。”洛根坚定地说。他跳下床，站直了身体，“也许我的确不了解许多贵族。但我至少相信指挥官。”  
“你永远不知道吸取教训。”指挥官说。他眼前的世界开始扭曲，不同的画面在眼前叠加，指挥官、维女士和阿妮丝的声音仿佛合而为一，“你难道还没有体验到被信任的人背叛的滋味？你难道还想重蹈覆辙？”  
“我不会因为一个幻象，就因此再也不信任任何人。”洛根坚定地说，“倘若他背叛了我，我或许会再受伤一次，这不错；但我不会因此而先一步背叛他。”  
“你会后悔的。”阿妮丝说，“你至今仍旧看不透政治，你的失败是命中注定。即使不在今日，未来某一天你也会被人陷害到同样的境地。为什么要重走一遍失败的道路？”  
洛根索性没有回答她。他眼前的世界越发扭曲模糊，最终归为混乱的色块，幻象的声音模糊了，而指挥官呼唤他的声音越发清晰。  
“——洛根！萨克里司令！”  
幻象被他甩在身后。但那个像极了指挥官的声音紧追不放。“你知道，人生中总有痛苦。你不可能避免痛苦和背叛，唯一能够得到安宁的方法是接受它。——为什么还要挣扎？留下来，接受它；你的人生中从此再也不会有任何苦难。这不好吗？”  
他没有理会那个声音，他向上浮去。  
指挥官一把将他拉了起来。  
“司令——洛根！太好了……”  
他眼前仍旧是模糊的色块，这使他一时怀疑自己究竟在幻境还是在现实当中。可是旁边指挥官的声音近乎慌乱，他听起来不再是那个镇定自若的契约团指挥官，反倒更像当年初出茅庐的夏摩尔英雄。“感谢六真神……我还以为——”  
他一边语无伦次地说着，一边把他拉起来，几乎半架半拖着他往外走。几步之后洛根逐渐能自己走路，于是指挥官扯着他开始小跑。他们眼前的世界笼罩着紫色光芒，路上散落着动物的尸体。跌跌撞撞跑了将近百米，紫光渐渐褪去，眼前的世界复归正常，指挥官才松开手，停下来。“洛根——谢天谢地。你没事吧？”  
“大概吧。”洛根说，揉了揉额头，“怎么回事？”  
“你还记得发生了什么吗？”指挥官问。  
他脑中立刻想起那些不堪回首的画面——但当他转过头去，他立刻明白了指挥官指的并不是那些：空中横贯着一条巨大的裂缝，看起来几乎将天地撕裂。裂缝对面，灰蒙蒙的天地间矗立着庞大的紫色水晶，当中笼罩着丝丝缕缕黑色的雾气，发出的光芒将方圆百米都映成暗紫色。“我们……我带着一支小队，本来在往另一个营地赶。”他说，“然后一条迷雾裂隙突然出现在我们头顶……”  
“当时你正和泰蜜通话，你们的通讯中断了。泰蜜立刻通知了我，我火速赶来，就看到了这一幕。”指挥官补充道，“我试图靠近，也陷入了幻境，幸好欧茹恩通过连接将我唤醒。我尝试着借用她的力量呼唤你们……但我不知道你们是否真的能听到。”  
“我听到了。”洛根说，“谢谢。”  
“不用。”指挥官说，打开通讯器，“泰蜜，我唤醒洛根了。你研究出来怎么处理那个水晶了吗？”  
洛根四下环顾，看到外围摆了好几台他叫不出名字的奇怪仪器，有几个阿苏拉科学家在仪器前忙碌着。“太好了，萨克里司令，恭喜你平安无事！”泰蜜清脆的声音传出来，“关于水晶，我有个猜想。首先，指挥官，你要把水晶周围的其他人都唤醒……”  
“……没有其他人了。”指挥官说。  
“——其他人——”洛根问。  
“我挨个找了那附近所有的契约团士兵，你是唯一还活着的。”指挥官低声说，“其他人并没有受伤，但都……他们看起来就像……”  
“……就像自己放弃了活下去。”洛根说。指挥官默然地点点头。  
“啊……”泰蜜也噎了一下，“呃，抱歉……总之，根据你的描述，我们猜测那是格林特的水晶被污染之后，能够诱使周围的精神陷入幻觉，然后通过幻境吸取他们心灵的力量，用于……自我增殖？至于水晶是怎么自我增殖的，我有个理论——”  
“这些以后再说，先告诉我怎么破坏它们，泰蜜。”  
“理论上来说，你需要用欧茹恩的力量破坏它，就像你在和克拉卡托战斗时攻击她那样。”  
“现在欧茹恩不在，我能够借用的力量有限。”  
“没关系，一点点就够了。”泰蜜说，“如果我的理论正确，格林特的水晶力量与污染它的力量应该形成了一种精妙的平衡，你只需要用另一条巨龙的力量打破平衡，就能使它们陷入自我毁灭——嗯，理论上应该是这样没错。”  
“好。”指挥官说，“裂隙周围的契约团人员——带着你们的设备再后退五十米。”  
他们旁边的研究人员开始收拾设备。指挥官转向洛根，望了他一眼，洛根没有要后退的意思，于是他也默不作声。他从背上摘下长弓，搭箭瞄准，箭上渐渐泛起蓝色的光芒。待研究人员退后了五十米，指挥官深吸了一口气，长箭离弦而出，而洛根踏前一步，蓝色的护盾将两人笼罩在其中。  
水晶碎裂的声音汇聚成巨大的爆炸。气浪将周围倒伏的动物尸体都向后吹去，碎石、小型动物尸体和水晶的细小碎片噼噼啪啪地撞击在护盾上。空中巨大的裂隙开始扭动着消散，片刻之后一切平息，天空蔚蓝，那片紫色的死亡之地仿佛从未出现过。洛根散去了护盾，而指挥官俯身小心地从地面上捡起一块水晶碎片，它看起来已经变成了正常的透明水晶。“泰蜜，这些水晶碎片还会有害吗？”他问。  
“应该没有了！不过为了确保安全，指挥官，你回来的时候记得顺带给我带一些。”  
“好，我知道了。”指挥官答应。  
“还有，那个，呃，指挥官，如果你那边没有什么事了的话……”  
“怎么了，泰蜜？”  
“我有一点好奇……那个水晶到底呈现给人怎样的幻象？你进入的幻境是什么样的？”  
“我……”指挥官说，他停顿了一会儿，逐渐皱起眉头，“我……”  
“这有助于我们研究水晶的性质，指挥官。不过，如果你不愿意说的话——”  
“不是。”指挥官说，“我……我想不起来那些幻象了。在水晶爆炸前还很清楚……但现在，就好像随着水晶的作用消失，我的记忆也一起消失了。”  
洛根一怔。他立刻去回想自己的经历：一片空白。他清楚地记得裂隙在头顶绽开的画面，也记得自己被指挥官从地上拖起来。可是中间发生了什么，他却没有一点印象。  
“什么，水晶还有这种副作用？我刚才应该让你先丢个什么东西进去作定位——指挥官，你一定要记得给我带碎片回来！”  
指挥官答应下来。他关掉通讯，望着手中透明的碎片，摇了摇头。“我觉得也许记不得还更好些。”他低声自语。  
“……你还好吗，英雄？”洛根问。  
这话出口，他和指挥官都愣了一下。如今指挥官是契约团的指挥官，是泰瑞亚和伊伦娜的救星，杀死过几条巨龙——当年“夏摩尔的英雄”，这个头衔相比起来实在太渺小、太微不足道了。因此洛根已经许久没有真正用过它。他自己也不知道，这时候为什么会突然将这个称呼叫出口。  
但是指挥官显然立刻明白了这个称呼指的是什么。他望着洛根，笑了起来。  
“我没事。”他说，声音温暖，“谢谢你，萨克里队长。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点设定外：真正的时间线是永恒战争之后，欧茹恩已经成龙（。  
> 指挥官的幻境是世界毁灭，无能为力地看着亲朋好友逐一牺牲，包括洛根。


End file.
